El beso
by mutemuia
Summary: A veces un beso es solo un beso. A veces, no… [nº 258].


Clasificado M por las implicaciones.

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, porque yo no sería tan cruel como Nakamura-sensei…

 _No hay nada nuevo en esta historia, mi propia versión después del nº 258._

 _Y por favor, me perdonarán si ya les suena todo, porque ya habrán leído mil posibilidades, pero yo tan solo tenía que escribir la mía._

* * *

 **EL BESO**

El beso fue una sorpresa. Pero a la vez no lo fue.

Y ahí estaba, el beso que pide pero que no presiona; que exige pero que no demanda.

Y con ese beso, viene el deseo, y por encima de todo, el sentirse deseado.

Himura-san es una mujer que siempre ha tenido muy claro lo que quería: pasar un buen rato, sin complicaciones ni ataduras. Un rato de adultos a puerta cerrada sin los peligros de un escándalo. No es como si fuera la primera vez…

Sí, por supuesto que este bar tenía que ser uno de sus pocos oasis… Servían alcohol a los menores del medio sin hacer preguntas y era un sitio muy discreto. Una mirada, una sonrisa y una copa... Una conversación de doble sentido, y el coqueteo descarado o sutil (según lo que requiriera la ocasión), y él sentiría la liberación efímera de no tener que esconderse, de dejar de fingir y ser él, el verdadero Kuon. Y por un rato, piel con piel, aliento con aliento, buscaría la conexión con otro cuerpo, con otra alma.

Pero como vino se va...

A la mañana siguiente, ya no hay misterio, ni glamour, ni mucho menos deseo... Ella se duchará, él se vestirá y se separarán en buenos términos, manteniendo entre los dos un secreto que solo a ellos interesa... Sin compromisos, y con discreción, porque la hipocresía de la prensa los condenaría en un instante.

No, el beso no es una sorpresa. Así ha sido antes… Él leyó las señales y lanzó las suyas… Y Himura-san sabe jugar tan bien como él a este juego de mutua seducción…

Sí, el beso despierta y reaviva su orgullo despreciado. Especialmente desde que cierta muchacha parece inmune a él, y ni siquiera es capaz de verlo como un hombre. Siempre su 'hermano' o su respetado sempai… Uno esperaría que como mínimo se ruborizara al verlo desnudo más de una vez…

Kuon quisiera cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al olvido de un beso. Quisiera dejarse arrastrar por las promesas sin palabras, por las manos que lo buscan…

Quisiera escapar de sí mismo. Sí, una vez más. Hace tanto tiempo…

Quisiera no sentir nada y sumirse en la cómoda vacuidad del sexo por el sexo. Así, sin más… Era lógico, incluso para él, joven, demasiado joven como para condenarse al celibato de un monje… Pero tampoco le es lícito buscar aquella magia compartida del sexo por amor de la que, para su horror, le hablaban abiertamente sus padres. Kuon nunca tuvo eso... Él de veras creía que sus novias (cada una en su momento, no todas a la vez, por los dioses) eran felices con él, y que él lo era con ellas.

Pero ellas siempre elegían irse. Y dejarlo atrás. Y él, ignorante, creyendo hacer lo correcto, las dejaba ir porque que realmente no las necesitaba.

Ninguna era Kyoko…

Pero eso pasó hace mucho, una vida atrás… Y el muchacho roto que llegó a Japón no quería ataduras, ni debía enamorarse. Porque la gran verdad es que él no era digno de amar ni de ser amado. Y esa era su expiación: no permitirse jamás vivir la vida que Rick debió haber vivido.

Así que aquí estaba, sintiendo la piel encenderse...

¿Es nostalgia? ¿Soledad?

Su mano va a su cintura, y él siente la carne trémula bajo su mano y el sabor de sus labios en los suyos.

¿Es solo deseo?

Pero incluso así...

 _Ella no era Kyoko._

 _Ella no era Kyoko._

Él se separó con delicadeza, poniendo fin al beso. No hubo reproches ni vanidades ofendidas, porque Kuon no es un santo, pero Tsuruga-san es un caballero.

Él la mira un instante más… Las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos nublados pidiéndole lo que una vez le dio… Ah, qué fácil sería...

Sería tan fácil cerrar los ojos y escapar de su corazón herido, entregarse a otros brazos, huir de todo lo que no puede afrontar... Y dejarse deslizar en la nada del abandono a los sentidos… Sí… Tan fácil…

Miró su boca, anhelante, húmeda.

 _Ella no era Kyoko._

Y luego dio un paso atrás...

Y sabrán los cielos por qué retorcida razón Kuon es fiel al fantasma de una relación que no existe… Desde aquel día en que reconoció sus sentimientos por Kyoko, solo iba a sus oasis a beber con sus compañeros. Solo a tomar una copa. A nada más. E incluso eso, cada vez lo hacía menos, quizás por la esperanza de tener una cena 'nutritiva' en mejor compañía.

¿Qué clase de hombre sería si manchara así sus sentimientos por Kyoko?

Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y sonrió. Una sonrisa amable, a medio camino entre la verdad y la mentira…

Pero Himura-san es mujer de mundo y también sabe leer las señales. Exhaló un suspiro de contrariedad y dejó caer el chal entre sus brazos.

—Ah, Tsuruga-san... —le dijo, no del todo molesta—. Así que los rumores son ciertos...

—Disculpa, Himura-san, ¿rumores?

—Que tu corazón ya tiene dueña…

Y ella le guiña coqueta un ojo antes de darse la vuelta. Así la ve Ren por última vez: la mano al aire, ondeando una despedida, el contoneo de sus caderas y el repiqueteo de sus tacones.

Kuon sonrió cuando su figura se perdió más allá del pasillo.

Sí, por una relación que no existe, y que puede que no exista nunca…

 _No me seas pollo, hombre…_ Kuon sacude la cabeza, la sonrisa estirándole los labios, porque casi puede oír la voz de Rick. _¡Te vas a convertir en un monje! ¡En uno de verdad! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tener que esperar?_

—El que haga falta, amigo mío… —susurra, con un algo parecido a la esperanza latiendo en su pecho.

 _Ella es tu infinito…_

* * *

En la sala que dejó atrás, Himura-san toma asiento y se lleva la copa a los labios.

—Kijima-san, ¿una copa más? —le pregunta, dedicándole una mirada velada e insinuante por encima del cristal—. La noche es joven...

Kijima abrió mucho los ojos, y tragó saliva… Esas frases eran suyas…

Al otro lado del bar, en el mostrador, mientras Kuon abonaba las consumiciones, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Yashiro.


End file.
